finding_the_pathfandomcom-20200214-history
Cassomir
Cassomir is located at the mouth of the Sellen River, and is the second largest settlement in the empire of Taldor. It acts as a major trade city, and through its ports enter goods from the Inner Sea, as well as from nations to the north that utilize the Sellen as a trade route. Cassomir is also home to the greatest of Taldor's imperial shipyards, even though the majority of the fleet itself is stationed in Oppara. History Cassomir was once a simple merchant harbor surrounding the ancient Quickfall Abbey. Cassomir soon became important for the naval of the empire and the small harbor grew. A fortified series of ramparts were built west of the original town and today is known as the Old Cassomir district. Taldor's need for ships increased and the Cassomir's harbor was expanded and improved and dozens of dry docks were added for the construction of warships. The naval traffic grew and a petition to Grand Prince to further expand the city by draining a portion of the swamp south of the shipyards was granted. This area is now called the Admiral's Fen. The impressive fortress of Cassomir, the Grayguard Castle, was constructed just 200 years ago. Geography Cassomir is situated at the mouth of the Sellen River, a position that grants it considerable power as a trade city between the Inner Sea and the inland nations along the river's banks. The Sellen empties into the nearby Star Bay, which acts as a natural weigh station where the Taldan imperial navy secures payment from anyone wishing to access the river itself. The Bay also acts as the western border of the Jagged Saw, a dangerous span of coastline that continues to the mouth of the River Porthmos to the southeast. Cassomir is surrounded by the Blackwood Swamp on all landward sides. The quiet agricultural town of Hope's Hollow lies an hour's ride along the eastern road, through the Blackwood Swamp. Hidden deep beneath the city is the maze of tunnels that makes up the derro settlement of Corgunbier. The derro know of many secret connections to the surface world, making it easy for them to obtain subjects for their insane experiments. City districts Cassomir is divided into seven very distinct districts, the Abbey Green district that surrounds the ruins of Quickfall Abbey, the Admiral's Fen district plagued by the Blackwood Swamp, the unofficial district of Dog's Teeth consisting of a number of small rocky islands, the Old Cassomir district surrounded by enormous ramparts, the Grayguard's Shadow district which supports the impressive Grayguard Castle, the wealthy Threegates district, and the Imperial Naval Shipyards. Places of interest * Grayguard Castle * Admiralty Citadel * Harbor Watch * Pharasma's Pulpit * Swift Prison * Cassomir's Locker * Treacherous Jack Economy Cassomir is the home of the Imperial Naval Shipyards, and lumber from the Verduran Forest to the north is transported down the river in order to fuel Taldor's naval production. It also acts as a major trade city, bringing in goods from both the Inner Sea region and inland nations to the north such as the Five Kings Mountains, Razmiran, Kyonin, the River Kingdoms, and Galt as generating additional wealth by taxing any vessels seeking access to the Sellen River. Cassomir is also known for its blackwood-derived tar, a substance typically used to waterproof ships and wood roofs. The blackwood tar has a pleasant, sweet odor and the tar factories of the Imperial Shipyards often smell eerily like candy. Inhabitants Cassomir is one of the main halfling settlements in the Inner Sea Region. The local halfling population has taken on some of the Taldan snobbery prevalent in the human population. Halflings are best known in the city for their ability as shipbuilders; they can squeeze into and work in confined spaces within a ship under construction. Cassomiri ships often have hidden halfling graffiti mocking the taller folk. Organizations Cassomir is the home town of the famous Jean Coremont's corsairs. The Blackrock Company, led by Shmad Blackrock, is a famous group of adventurers who have delved in the deepest tunnels of Cassomir's Locker. Neighbors For Absalom, Cassomir is a a significant source of trade. Also a number of Escadar's naval vessels were built in Cassomir's shipyards. Lord Gyr loves Cassomir, having visited the city many times in his youth. He owns a manor in Cassomir, even though he never has the time to visit it. Captains who sail from Cassomir to Absalom are also sometimes invited to dine with the primarch. In Absalom, Cassomir is often called the Crusaders' Port because many warriors who leave Absalom on their way to the Mendevian Crusades put in at this port city.